Pagong (Borneo)
Not to be confused with the Pagong tribe from Survivor: Fiji Pagong was a tribe from Survivor: Borneo. A tribe with two power couples controlling the votes, Pagong was a relatively strong but divided tribe. Each tribal council proved useful in getting rid of targets and potential threats in order to tackle an upcoming battle at the merge. One couple even felt so comfortable in the game that they accepted mutiny to control the power on the rival tribe. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Members *Adison, an aspiring childcare teacher who always works in a nursing home during her spare time. *Calum, a bass player and singer of New Zealand and Scottish descent. *Cami, a tattoo model and television personality who is of Puerto Rican descent. *Clara, a primary school teacher who also travels the world with her boyfriend Danny. *Dimitri, the self proclaimed hipster who owns a small business making and selling beanies. *Ernest, an award winning fisherman who has made a career of it by selling his catch. *Kelley, a competitive fan of board games and a marketing manager. *Mikey, a guitarist and singer who enjoys eating absolutely everything. *Natalie, a university student studying to work in digital media and journalism. *Zane, an oil rig worker who spends large quantities of time away from his family. Post-Mutiny Members *Calum *Cami *Dimitri *Ernest *Mikey *Zane Tribe History On Day 1, the yellow Pagong tribe was formed during Survivor: Borneo. Clara and Kelley became close friends early in the game and made a Final Two deal. Whilst this was happening, Calum and Mikey were also bonding whilst they were fishing and made their own deal for the Final Two. Both pairs wanted to bring in a third for more trust. What ended up happening was that the pairs joined forces and needed another to at least have a tied vote if a tribal council was to happen. They brought in another athletic and young player, Cami. Adison was another one of their candidates for her bubbly and infectiously positive personality but they decided against it because she appeared to be too friendly with the rest of the tribe. Pagong was a strong tribe and won the first immunity challenge but ended up losing the second. Adison didn't feel that alliances were created within the tribe and gathered all of them. She said that they should create a ten way tie and force fate to decide itself. The group of five felt this plan was really shifty and planned on getting rid of her. Dimitri and Natalie voted for Ernest and Adison, Zane and Ernest voted for Clara. However, the majority of the two pairs and Cami felt that Adison was such a questionable strategist and they voted her out. Now that the alliance of five had numbers, the leftover four Natalie, Ernest, Zane and Dimitri formed their own alliance as a counteract. Pagong was able to win the next immunity challenge which proved crucial for their safety. This was because the tribe that lost had to attend a Double Tribal Council which left Pagong at a two person advantage once they were voted out. They also won the following challenge and solidified their strength as a tribe. On Day 11, both tribes were thrown a curveball when another Double Tribal Council occurred. What was different with this twist was that one member from each tribe would be voted out instead of two members from one. The alliance of five seemed they were adamant in voting out Natalie and the alliance of four wanted to get rid of Clara. Calum, although he was in control with his alliance, wanted to make big moves on his own. At tribal council, Calum flipped and voted for Clara. Even though he made this move, it was for nought because Dimitri flipped last minute to get rid of Natalie and she was the next castaway voted out. Calum apologised to Mikey for the small betrayal even though he didn't quite understand why he was saying sorry. When Calum told Mikey about flipping and someone re-flipping on him, Mikey was determined to find who it was so they could now become a powerful trio. In a shocking turn of events, a mutiny was offered to all castaways to switch voluntarily to the opposing tribe. Kelley and Clara were in power at Pagong and thought they should strike gold at Tagi which prompted them to accept mutiny. Even though they lost two of their strongest players, Pagong was able to win the next two immunity challenges but lost the third. Mikey realised that the other flipper was Dimitri and he quickly asked him if he was interested to which he agreed. Zane and Ernest were quickly becoming another power couple and sensing a merge, the three boys deicded to attack. Cami as the only girl of the tribe, was now out of the loop and feeling a little jealous, voted for Dimitri at tribal council. Zane and Ernest voted for Cami because they felt she was the outsider but the new power trio voted for Ernest in order to reduce the threat of a rival alliance forming once the merge was to come. On Day 20, Pagong finally was disbanded because of the merge and the remaining ten castaways competed to win the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *The yellow Pagong tribe is the only tribe to exist in two separate seasons, although they have no other relation. The first one competed in Survivor: Fiji and was comprised of former winners. The second one competed in Survivor: Borneo and was comprised of all new players since it was an all new cast. Category:Tribe Category:Borneo Tribes